An air conditioner is an apparatus that generally cools or heats an indoor space using a refrigeration cycle constituted by a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion valve, and an indoor heat exchanger. That is, the air conditioner may be configured with a cooler to cool the indoor space, and a heater to heat the indoor space. In addition, the air conditioner may be an air conditioner that is capable of both heating and cooling the indoor space.
The indoor unit of such an air conditioner is provided with a dust collector to collect and eliminate foreign substances such as dust floating in the air. The dust collector may come in various shapes. Recently, an electric dust collector that collects foreign substances by charging the foreign substances is used.